Road to Redemption
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: 6 criminals are given another shot at life, to redeem themselves and to hopefully change for the better. Whoever said for the good? Ch. 1-3 REVISED AND UPDATED!
1. Introductions are Always a Drag

**{BewilderedLoca}**

**I do not own InuYasha but I've had this story in mind alot but I was always lazy to put it up and I didn't honestly have an idea of who should've been brought back until now. But seeing a friend of mine, zutara4lyfe do hers, that busted my ass to figure out something besides, I couldn't do alot of anything unless I had this story established and finished first. **

**Of course I'll get distracted and write small one shots based of some hectic chapters I have in mind for this one but yeah. The beginning is kind of boring but it'll get there to the pointless insanity soon enough.  
**

**Hope you like. 'Introductions are always a drag.'**

**~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~  
**

Introductions are always a drag.

An angry repetitive sub-conscious voice bellowed and boomed in Bankotsu's sleepy fogged mind. The voice was incessant and meant to be useful to nag a husband or someone to do something; driving them completely over the edge. The voice just floated around his head and about, getting on his nerves. He didn't like to think or do anything while he was sleeping or in his sleep.

But the voice wouldn't just shut up or go away, like he would've liked it too.

For three hours straight, telling him to get up and him giving the same response back.

(Don't wanna...)

Finally the voice just snapped.

_**NOW!**_

Bankotsu's eyes snapped open quickly by the last sound of the thunder booming behind his subconscious mind. He slowly sat up straight and groaned, "Why so early?" he grumbled to himself while lazily observed his surroundings and the area. It was surprisingly a normal bedroom setting and he noticed he was abit elevated from the ground.

Reason being? He was lying on a western stylized bed. Coolio.

He groaned again and he scratched the back of his head, 'I thought I was dead... How could I be resurrected again? Who brought me back to life? Who in their right mind would...' he stopped and looked down at himself.

Taking a good look at himself, "Why am I naked?" he wondered aloud. No wonder he felt abit cold, _down there_.

He pouted and blinked, "Where exactly am I...?" he looked over and groaned when he saw his clothes, neatly pressed and folded on the side of his bed. What? Doesn't anyone get tired of seeing him in that same outfit? Shouldn't he get a new set of clothes instead of the old ones, he died _twice_ in?

"Maaan, I was totally looking forward to for _some_ new threads. By now atleast." he complained, lifting up his cool grey top. He sucked his teeth and stood up, getting dressed.

****

Once he got dressed, Bankotsu decided to wander around the castle, mansion whatever for abit. The mansion was practically deserted to begin with but there were several doors locked up near his door. Five doors in particular. For what reason, he didn't know but he was as hell bent over as curious to find out what was behind those doors. Randomly he chose the door across from his and gently but cautiously knocked.

He waited for a minute or so for a response before knocking again, still there was no answer.

Oh, to hell with it.

Bankotsu swiped the door open, only to be greeted by a woman, who was topless and half way dressed. She turned her head to side, giving him a sharp look. Her ruby red eyes studied his azure orbs for a moment before she noticed where Bankotsu's gaze seemed to stray off too. She gasped and covered her breasts by crossing her arms, but that still didn't stop him from staring. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" she snapped out at him, not even completely pulling his attention away from her breasts.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Who are you and what am I doing here?" she asked, demanding to know. She snapped her fingers at him while covering her bosoms, "Hey wonder boy, my face is up here," she pointed at her face "-not down here." She then pointed dramatically at her boobs.

Bankotsu ignored her and continued on staring at her round perky breasts.

"Hey!" she shouted as she rapidly snapped her fingers in attempt to gain control of his attention... again.

"Hey buddy! Pay attention up here!" she yelled while pointing at her face. Bankotsu finally looked up at her and saw a scowl marred across her face. Almost looking like an angry pout while she addressed him. "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "To be honest with you, I have no idea how we got stranded here in this castle...."

"_We_? There's a '_we_?'"

"Uhh yeah." he drawled, "It's just us two so far. I have yet to see another person cooped up in a room like the two of us are in, as of now." he explained, watching the attractive young woman changed facial expressions during his explanation. She stood quiet for a moment or so before coming up with another question. "So, do you atleast have an idea why I woke up naked?"

"Sweetheart, I wish I knew the answer to that question as well." Bankotsu said, scratching his head. Her eyes widened in a eighth of a fraction. "You woke up naked too?"

Bankotsu flustered abit, "I guess you can say... yeah. But I expected some new threads instead of the ones I died _two_ times in." she made a small pout and turned her back towards him. "I guess..." she said while slipping on one sleeve of her kimono.

"Uhh, so..." he stammered while looking at the ground, "What's your name?"

The girl frowned. "What don't you remember me?"

"Excuse me?" Bankotsu arched a brow. "I don't believe we ever met before." she sighed while getting the other sleeve over her shoulder. She turned back around, unknowingly sparing Bankotsu a slight 'view' of her cleavage, he almost fell victim for. "My boss hired you to get rid of that dog, InuYasha. Does that name ring a bell?" she asked, her question still wavering around his mind.

"Wait... my last employer was..." he started to say before pausing, "-Naraku. Wait, you know him?"

"Uhh yeah." she said while tightening her obi. "He also employed me to do some of dirty work for him." she told him while resting a hand on her hip. "Naraku's the type of man, that doesn't like _getting his hands dirty_ but loves to wash his hands clean of the problem, though." she said sauntering past him, she picked up a small item as she walked past him. The scent of raspberries and spring water wafted around Bankotsu's nose, faintly.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Let's just say the man tricked me to do several unfulfilling jobs then once he told me he'd give me something of mine back, he finished me off. Right there and then." she replied bitterly but then sighed in relief. "So what about you, wonder boy? What'd the man do to you?" she asked.

Bankotsu scoffed, "He did the exact same to me. Made me do a couple of jobs and then finished me off when he had no need for me." he responded sourly while the woman looked around the room for something. She looked under the bed, over the bed, in the closet in search for something.

"Uhhh, are you looking for something or are you just checking your room out?" he asked her while she shook her head.

"Oh no. I'm just... looking around, yea. That's it." she replied, feeling abit awkward. Bankotsu shrugged off the tension between them two and walked outside.

"Let's see if we can try to open up the rest of the doors. I'm sure someone will know what's up."

**~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~**

"Oh so you're _that_ Kagura, Hn? The crazy witch lady with the fan and snappy attitude?" Bankotsu wondered aloud while Kagura frowned. "I never knew that."

"Of course you didn't, you moron. Naraku never properly introduced us, nor did he ever set up a meeting between us two, to begin with." she snapped, despite Bankotsu's early depiction of her. She really did look like a crazy witch, atleast to him. "Shame. You're pretty hot for a witch, lady." he commented with a sly grin as he knocked one of the doors. He looked over his shoulders and saw her glowering at him but with a small pink tint on her cheeks, "Awww, look! You're blushing. How cute." he pointed out, causing her face to darken abit more.

"Oh shut up and open your door." she grumbled while trying to open a locked door. "What do you mean? I already opened mines. How do you think I got out?"

Kagura ignored his stupid comment, "What the hell." she murmured while trying to get the door to open. Obviously, she knew it was jammed but tried to open it anyway. Without much luck, it still remained in its crooked place and pulled away angrily. She groaned while Bankotsu walked over and pulled the door open with ease, "See, look how easy that-" Bankotsu started to say, right before the door swung open and knocked him right in his face onto his back. (Slid, swung, whatever you get the idea... Work with me people!)

Kagura gasped and watched Bankotsu covered his nose, trying to prevent the blood from flowing as much as it did. "What the hell?" he grumbled before looking onto his supposed attacker.

"What the hell was that for!? Couldn't you just _nicely_ open the door like a normal person!" he exclaimed before adding on. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who'er you?" said the other guy, who also had a long black braid tied to his back like Bankotsu.

"I'm the guy whose nose _you_ just broke!" Bankotsu declared while the other man smirked. "Oops! My bad. It'll never happen again." he mocked while Bankotsu scowled.

Kagura for the most part, ignored them and walked over to the nest door, she figured Bankotsu was fine and had worst injuries before. So, she skipped formalities and knocked on her next door, harder. "Well whatever, I don't care."

"I thought you wanted to know my name."

"I guess not. Oh well." Bankotsu teased, now causing the other male to frown. He stood up with slight ease, no thanks to Kagura and held his head up high.

"You owe me a new nose though." he commented making his way towards Kagura.

"I don't owe you anything, buddy." Bankotsu ignored him and sidled up, next to Kagura's side. "I think the blood's all gone now..."

"You _think_?" she arched a brow. Bankotsu gave her a look and then shrugged, "What you want me to say, I _know_, instead?!"

"Whatever." Kagura rolled her eyes and pressed her against the door. "Just hope you won't get knock into another door. Again."

"I hope not." Bankotsu said, sniffling, "It'd suck to get another nose bleed again right after healing from the first on wouldn-" he told her before another door collided against his face and once again, knocked him onto his back. "How ironic."

"Kagura?" said a familiar voice while Kagura instantly recognized who it was. "Oh hey Kikyou." she greeted calmly.

"Where are we...?" she started to say, allowing Kagura to finish her sentence. "I have no idea. You're asking the wrong person."

"Oh..." Kikyou fell silent afterwards until noticing the fallen mercenary, holding his nose from another reoccurring nosebleed. "Bankotsu? Are you alright?" she asked, her voice in deep concern, making it hard for Bankotsu to throw a sarcastic comment at her like he had planned before.

"I'm fine. I think I just have to stay away from doors from now on. That's all." he explained while hearing his first offender snicker.

Bankotsu glared and kept his mouth shut, knowing nothing good would come from or out of it. "So, is it just the four of us?" Kikyou asked trying to clear the air.

Kagura shook her head, "Nope. There's two other locked doors, wonder boy here," she motioned at Bankotsu. "-should _also_ stay away from." she stated, somewhat bored of their predicament.

"Oh ha ha, very funny... I'll remember that." Bankotsu said sharply as Kikyou helped him up.

"You're threatening people with a broken nose... How great is that."

"Why? You want one?" he offered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Wait, You don't even know each other's names and you're already fighting!" Kagura exclaimed as she pinched her nose as if trying to prevent a headache a coming on.

"I'm Bankotsu." Bankotsu briefly introduced himself as the other male spoke.

"I'm Hiten." he said, cracking his knuckles and then his neck, anticipating for a battle.

Bankotsu lunged himself at him and threw the first hit. Hiten of course, evaded it and punched Bankotsu in the gut while he aimed straight for his weak spot. Soon both boys were hunched over to the ground, Bankotsu clutching his waist while Hiten placed his hands between his legs, both groaning in pain.

"Idiots." Kagura muttered while she and Kikyou watched them get up, finally recovered and go at it once again. She frowned, "I'm going to go see if I can find any bow and arrows." Kikyou told Kagura, being that she was the only one who acted her age. She watched her leave and then looked back over at the boys in second thought. Bankotsu had Hiten in a headlock and Hiten tried to toss him over his shoulder but failed.

She blinked and turned around to follow Kikyou, "Hey hold on. I'll help you look." she said soon after, leaving the two boys brawling in the middle of the hallway, breaking anything in their path as they went along fighting.

**~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~**

Both boys panted heavily as they glared at eachother. They both rested against a wall while their faces were covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"You fight like a girl." Hiten rasped out while Bankotsu lazily flipped him the bird. "That's only because, your mother gave me lessons."

Hiten lazily scoped around the area for a vase and threw it at him. He missed by a hair, grazing him a bit. "Sissy." Hiten growled as he flung another vase.

He missed again. "Weenie."

"Shut it!" He threw another.

"Miss." Bankotsu taunted.

"Shut the hell up!" he snarled while Bankotsu sat there, pointing a finger at him, laughing.

Hiten growled and slammed his fist against the wooden floor. "Looks like someone broke his fuse." he mocked, laughing louder. "Why you evil little-" he hissed as Bankotsu immediately stopped laughing and paused. "Little?" he grilled as Hiten opened his mouth to make another comment before another nose breaking incident occurred yet again, knocking the wind out of Bankotsu... once again.

"What the hell is all of this racket?" said a woman, stepping out of the room dressed in warrior like armor, staring at Hiten, who broke out laughing at Bankotsu.

"For God's sake, who's laughing this loud at this time of day?" Hiten heard from the other side, faintly. He ignored the slight creek the door made until someone swung the door completely open, causing it to collide against his face, just as it did to Bankotsu a moment prior. "I mean like seriously, what's so funny out here." snipped a irritated feminine man dressed in drag. Bankotsu and Hiten moaned in pain while Bankotsu tiredly wavered his arm. "Jakotsu? Are you there? Is that you?"

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu called, making his way towards him. "Bankotsu, what on earth happened to you? Who did this to you?" he gasped, helping Bankotsu elevate his head to prevent the blood flow from streaming down his nose. Jakotsu looked up at the woman dressed in armor clad. "What did you do to him, you monster!" he snapped.

"I didn't do anything to him, you freak! He was just there when I opened the up the door!" she defended herself as Jakotsu's eyes narrowed in detest.

"Why you disgusting, cunt!" Bankotsu heard his friend yell as he covered his ears. He was getting a headache from the people, yelling for whatever reason.

The woman gasped, "Who are you calling a cunt!"

"You woman!"

"Jakotsu, please. Let's not do this now." Bankotsu muttered under his breath, trying to hide himself from Jakotsu in a way. He didn't want to be in the middle of what was to come or have any part in it at all.

Unfortunately for him, he was the main focus of everything...

The other woman hissed, who Bankotsu suspected was demoness of some sort. "Who do you think you are, calling me, Princess Abi, a cunt!?!"

"Who do you think you are hurting my big brother!?" Jakotsu remarked as the woman quirked a brow, "Brother? But you look nothing like him." she said, pointing at Bankotsu. "And, if anything, you should be given that title! He's way too small to be remembered as '_Big Brother_'." she pointed out while Hiten pointing a finger at him and laughed louder, knowing he was getting under his skin. Bankotsu twitched but stood silent, knowing once again, if he said anything, nothing good would come from it.

"He's given that name due to the ranking our group!" Jakotsu declared while Hiten sneered. "What, like the rainbow dwarf pixie group?" he teased.

"No! My group is called 'The Band of Seven'." Bankotsu spat out while Hiten scoffed, "Ever heard of it?"

"Nope. You're probably one of those small time groups that probably gotten away with 14 people dead."

"No! I killed one thousand of my enemies. All of those who oppose me got taken down!" Bankotsu defended himself while sticking his head up high.

"Think you're better than me still?" he bristled while Hiten struggled to stand up.

"Uhhh, duh. Like you had to ask." Hiten shoved Bankotsu back with one arm, causing him to stagger before regaining his balance again. Bankotsu retaliated and pushed him back, causing him to almost fall to ground.

"See, I'm stronger than you." Bankotsu started while Hiten growled.

"No, you aren't! I just lost my balance!"

"Uh huh..." Bankotsu mocked while Hiten snarled again. "I'm stronger than you, just admit it."

"No! I'm a thunder demon! I'm better than and more superior than you."

"Then tell me how easily you lost your balance." Bankotsu wavered as Hiten groaned. "I can hardly see anything as it is now, jackass."

"Who are you calling a jackass?" Bankotsu queried as Hiten gave him a harsh push, sending Bankotsu to the floor again. The young mercenary growled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You, you moron. Who's the strongest now?" Hiten questioned, still trying look cocky while sporting a nosebleed.

"Tch. Me!" Bankotsu protested before lunging himself at Hiten at mid-section. Hiten's back slammed against the wall and to slump down to the side. Jakotsu and Abi took a quick glance at them before glaring at eachother.

"See! look at what you've done!!" Jakotsu argued as Abi scowled, "What _I've done_?! You broke that poor boy's nose, just as much as I did!" she yelled back while Hiten and Bankotsu stopped tumbling around for abit as Hiten held him down on his stomach with his arms pinned behind his back.

"Poor boy? I am not a poor boy, you demon wrench!"

Abi snarled, "Oh then enlighten me. _Specify_ what you are then!" she reprimanded with a snap attitude fit for a princess, as herself.

Hiten pointed an accusing finger at her and the two of them went at it, yelling obscenities and idle threats until Abi direct her anger then at Jakotsu while Hiten argued with Bankotsu. The once quiet corridor boomed into a battlefield. Punches and kicks were exchanged, vile words were traded and all of the expensive relics and antiques were ruined, being used as weapons due to that, there weren't any sharp objects close at hand.

**~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~**

"I still can't believe as big as this mansion is, that there still isn't any unlocked doors!" Kagura pointed out while Kikyou gave her a slight shrug.

"I hope those two still aren't fighting..." Kikyou said as they made a turn around the hallway. "If what the scroll said is true then, we're stuck with eachother until we reach to our redemption." she stated as Kagura scoffed.

"I bet they destroyed the hallway anyway." she cursed while Kikyou sighed, "Don't say that. I'm sure they're probably talking it out by now. There shouldn't be a need to fight..." She paused when she and Kagura saw the result of the hallway they were in ten minutes earlier.

"You were saying?" Kagura groaned, "I told you they would destroy it."

"Not my fault! He helped me!" Bankotsu yelled until Hiten shoved him into the room with a harsh push. Kikyou and Kagura flinched slightly at the sound of glass and furniture breaking.

"He's lying!" Hiten shouted before Bankotsu came back out with a lamp and bashed it against his head.

"OWW!!" Bankotsu then pushed him back and walked in front of the girls.

"No, he's lying!! He called me a rainbow dwarf pixie squad leader!" he childishly yelled out while Kikyou gave him weird look as Kagura snickered at the nickname. "Oh, that's cute."

"Whose side are you on!?" Bankotsu snapped. "Neither." she answered until Hiten pulled his braid and dragged him back away from the girls.

"C'mon '_Big Brother_'. We haven't finished what we started!" Hiten called out while Jakotsu and Abi came out of their hiding place, both participating in a slap fight. Abi was the one getting the most hits, due to the fact she hardly lifted a finger until Jakotsu shoved her five times and called her a 'bird slut'.

"Ouch! Dude, watch the hair!" Bankotsu yelled and punched Hiten on his cheek. "I just braided it not too long ago."

"Really? Then I guess I'll have to fix your face so that way, you'll fit your new look after I'm done with you." Hiten told him before sending him into another room.

Abi gasped when Jakotsu slapped her harder, "OW! Alright! You know what, that's it. I've had it!" Abi yelled before throwing herself on Jakotsu, punching him unceremoniously.

"Get off of me, you harpy tramp!" Jakotsu called out, kicking Abi off of him.

"_**HARPY TRAMP!?**_ Oh, I'll HARPY TRAMP YOU!!"

"Oh shut up, Abi. As if anyone really cares about your battle." Bankotsu said.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Hiten argued while Bankotsu threw him over but grabbed in a headlock.

"Hey! Don't tell him to tell the bird wench to shut up!" Jakotsu snapped.

"Then you shut up!" Hiten snapped back.

"Make me!"

"Wanna knuckle sandwich?" Bankotsu threatened before punching Hiten in his face, again.

Kagura then found it in herself to stop the problem. "Will you idiots knock it off?" she evaded the glass vase that was sent her way. "Who threw that!?"

"I did!" Jakotsu declared while throwing another, missing Abi but successfully hit Kagura instead.

"_Oooh_, Are you gonna get it!" Kagura threatened, rolling her sleeves back and jumped into the fight.

"Kagura, wait! Don't go in-" Kikyou paused after Kagura threw the first punch and that started a whole new battle between everyone. "-There." Kikyou groaned while with Kagura taking her place, Abi came out with reddened cheeks and a slight bruise on her arms, walking towards Kikyou with a slight scowl on her face.

"You're a priestess, no? Can't you put them to sleep or something?" she suggested while Kikyou thought it over.

"I never tried about that... atleast, not on so many people..."

"Hey back off, man! I still have enough energy to fry you!"

"You wish!"

"Stop poking me!"

"Let go of my hair!"

"Ow! Take this, Hiten!"

"YEOWCH!!"

"Get off of me!"

"Hey quit it!"

"Now would be a _great_ time to try!" Abi shouted, "Hey, Hiten stop punching Bankotsu, Bankotsu let go of Hiten's hair, Jakotsu stop pinning Kagura and Kagura, stop with scratching!" she instructed.

"Fine!" Hiten grumbled before smirking with another devious idea in mind. He stuck his finger in his mouth and buried it in Bankotsu's ear.

Bankotsu screamed, "Ewww, wet willie!" he tried his best to get the slobber out of his ear. "That's just gross, man! It's in my EAR!!!" Hiten cackled.

Abi twitched, "Hiten! What did I just say!?"

"You said no _punching_…" he explained while Kagura screeched, "OWWW!!! You fucking drag queen, get off of me!!" she sat swiftly and grabbed a night stand, slamming it on Jakotsu back, causing him to fall and slump to the ground. "Why you fucking cunt! How dare you hit me like that!?"

"I'll do it again!" Kagura spat.

"Hey, get off! This doesn't look right!"

"Shut up!"

"That's it!"

"Cut that out! That looks and feels very wrong!" Hiten whined.

"Get over it, princey!"

"Guys..." Abi drawled.

"Move it!" Kagura shoved.

"Why don't you move it!" Jakotsu thrusted her into his old room. Furniture and glass break also in there as well. Bankotsu threw Hiten against the wall while the thunder demon kicked him, causing him to fall atop of Kagura, when Jakotsu tossed her out of his room.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Jakotsu teased stepping out of the room, blood trickled down the side of head from an unknown wound while laughing. "What a fitting position for the slut daughter of Satan."

Kagura growled, "I've had, had with you calling me a slut!"

"But you are one!"

"Jakotsu, leave her alone!"

"Why are you defending that tramp and taking her side over me!?!"

"It's not as if, it's like that. I'm just saying-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Why do you guys have to bitch so much!?"

"Why don't you stop bitching!?" as soon as Bankotsu snapped, everything was quiet except for the four loud thumps of limp bodies on the floor.

Abi gasped, "You didn't kill them... did you?" she whispered.

"No. I just cut off their recent soul activity… They're just taking a small nap..." Kikyou explained through the huge mind grain, she was having. _This is the last time I ever try doing something like this again_, she thought while massaging her temples.

Abi looked back over at the four unconscious bodies and blinked, "So, who are you really?"

**~* And so the madness begins...**

Next time; While Kikyou and Abi are on terms, everyone else starts fighting and the nicknames and rankings are established. Not too mention the 'leader' in the group.


	2. Can't You two Behave?

**BewilderedLoca**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the IY characters. Sad, isn't it?**

Hiten; Thank God, she doesn't! Do you people have any idea what she does to us when she takes some of the uncut scenes out! Any idea!?

Bankotsu; Tell me about it! One minute she loves us, then she has us doing all of these things to poor innocent people. Like Kikyou and Abi for one!

Kagura; Oh as if that never stop you two before!

Bankotsu; Well now it did!

Abi; Oh yeah sure. For the commentary yeah. But honestly, you two are ANYTHING but innocent!

Jakotsu; Hey Abi shut up! These people are interested for a possibly good read! Stop trying to spoil it!

Abi; Fine. *scoffs and then walks away*  
**  
Chapter Summary; Bankotsu and Hiten have a hard time getting along. And, it's gonna take alot more then Abi and Kikyou's stares to stop them. Not to mention Kagura's complaining and Jakotsu's wise cracks. God you gotta love this :D **

**~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~**

"Oww." Bankotsu whined as Kikyou elevated his head back to stop the blood dropping from his nose before bandaging his forearm, "That herb thingy is starting to burn my arm..." he complained while Kikyou sighed.

"Then that means it's doing it's job. The medicine I made is cleaning the bacteria around your skin and is attempting to make more skin cells, you and Hiten both tore and destroyed." she explained while she heard Hiten groaned.

"Why are you trying to make me into the bad guy?" Hiten asked, sitting up, moving the cold wet rag that covered a slightly black and blue bruise on his eye.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that you two, are old enough to know violence doesn't get you anywhere." Hiten rolled his eyes and placed the rag over his eye again.

"Not true. Violence gets you, from point A to point B." Bankotsu stated while Kikyou pushed his head back with a small amount of force, telling him to shut up, in her own little way.

Evidently, Bankotsu didn't catch the hint. "So what happened to us? I remember fighting and kicking thunder prick's ass until the big bang."

"No, I laid your ass out. Don't try to switch it up now." Hiten stated. "But yeah. What the hell happened?"

Kikyou stood quiet for the most part, until Bankotsu figured it out.

"You used your priestess powers on us, didn't you?"

Silence.

"Kikyou..." Bankotsu drawled whilst the priestess grabbed a wet rag from the small bucket and struggled to get Bankotsu to lie on his back.

"Bankotsu lay down." she instructed while Bankotsu crossed his arm and scoffed like five year old. "Never."

"You're going to make this hard for me, aren't you?" she asked him while he slowly shrugged. "I dunno. Answer my question and I just might go in easy."

"Lay down or I'll put you out."

"Ha! So you did use your powers on us!" Bankotsu pointed out.

"Don't be stupid. Now lay down." she instructed him again, getting slightly annoyed that he wouldn't listen to simple instructions. "Why?"

"So I can put this over your eye." she told him while he blinked. "Wait! That prick gave me a black eye!?"

"You better believe it!" Hiten shouted from behind. Bankotsu looked over Kikyou's shoulder to see him smirking and made a face. He growled until Kikyou called his name out, calmly.

"Bankotsu, please. Lay down and put this over your eye. I have to go and check on the others." she told him before standing up and walking out the door.

Bankotsu scowled and sat up halfway when he saw Hiten glaring at him, waiting for him to do something.

Once Bankotsu had the right mind to pulverise him for giving him a black eye, Kikyou stopped at the door and turned to look back halfway at the two boys, dying for another confrontation to happen.

"If I catch you two up and out of your beds, I'll put both of you into a deeper sleep and the two of you will never wake up... again." she idly threatened but the way she said made both boys lay down and zipped their mouths shut until they heard the footsteps fade away.

"This is all your fault!" Bankotsu grumbled.

"Oh shut up!" Hiten snapped.

"You shut up!"

"Pixie dwarf."

"Dunder head."

"Egotiscal maniac."

"Thunder prick."

"Rock head."

"Thunder dweeb."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Oh that's very smart, Hiten."

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Jerk." Hiten grumbled as he turned on his side.

"Remind me when I have my strength back to sock you in the jaw!" Bankotsu turned on his side facing away from Hiten.****

"So how is everyone over here?" Kikyou asked, entering the room with a new bucket filled with cold water and three rags.

"Besides this headache that's growing on, I'd say I'm doing fine." Abi told her while Jakotsu scoffed.

"Out of all the places you choose to put me at... why next to _her_." he sneered while Kagura scowled.

"Hey it's not as if I wanna sit next to you either!" she snapped as Kikyou minded her own business and prepared a towel for Abi's headache. The bird princess gratefully, accepted the towel and laid down, placing the cool rag on her forehead.

"Hey stay on your of the bed, smut!"

"Why don't you move your hairy legs for one!?"

"My legs aren't hairy!"

"So, move them." Kagura lightly kicked his foot with hers while he retaliated. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Too bad! Move 'em!" she argued while Abi groaned. "Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?"

Jakotsu hissed when Kagura shoved him, trying to get more space on the bed than he did. He opened his mouth, to say something crude and unforgiving in his nature until Kikyou asked him about his wounds.

"Where do you think it hurts." he remarked while Kikyou ignored him and got another rag ready.

She gently cleaned the blood off his face while he gruffed and groaned about a girl touching him. Politely, she asked him to lie down and with a few more grumbling, he gave in and lied down. She remained immune to his sexist remarks and comments until she was finished, tending him. Kagura watched them, annoyed that Jakotsu would treat someone like her like that.

With herself, she understood but with Kikyou. It wasn't needed to be _that_ nasty.

"Kikyou, how could you ignore his comments like that? Doesn't it affect you at the least?" she didn't even bother to keep it hidden in a secret.

Kikyou blinked for the most part. "So it's the silent treatment today, isn't it?" she asked while Kikyou cleaned the blood off of her face and neck.

"So where's Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked in a huff, crossing his arms. He stared at the back of the priestess's head until _she_ answered.

"Don't you mean _Big brother_?"

"Oh shut up."

"Why don't you?"

"Make me."

"Name the time and place."

"Want another beat down, wind bitch?" Jakotsu threatened.

"Want another shiner, cross dresser?" Kagura offered, lifting a closed fist in the air.

"No more fighting!" Abi yelled, moaning soon after in pain. "God, having headaches sucks." she murmured while Kikyou finally took the spotlight.

"He's in the other room with Hiten. Verbally murdering eachother at the least." Kikyou answered him in a calm impassive tone.

"Oooh, I love your eye. Tell me Kagura, what happened?" Jakotsu taunted, obvious ignoring her and focused on getting in Kagura's skin for now.

She smirked, "Why, you have a nice set of eyes yourself! Don't sell yourself out yet!" she mocked while Jakotsu chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. I won't sell myself off as easy and cheap as you do." Kikyou sighed. This is going to be long day.

**~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~**

After everyone was treated, Kikyou had them move into the boys' room, due to the fact, they were less injured then they were. Kikyou and Abi figured it would be the best time to start a meeting, letting everyone know about the scroll, Kagura and Kikyou found three hours prior before all of the confrontations.

Abi had Jakotsu sit next to Bankotsu and Kikyou while Kagura sat between her and Hiten. Figuring no one be sitting next to someone they didn't like.

It was working for the most part.

"So, what's with the scroll?" Bankotsu started to say, seeing Kikyou pull a old yellow scroll from her sleeve. "Where'd you find that at?"

Kagura sniffled, "It was nailed on a wall after passing by it like three times!" she said incredously while Kikyou quietly shook her head. "All the walls in this place looks the same! I almost got lost in here!"

"We never past by it Kagura."

"Yes we did! We past by a weird looking wall, the one with flower portrait, the kitchen, the one with a curve, the twin walls and all other types of walls!"

Kikyou sighed and decided to drop the argument. Hiten quietly crossed his arms and frowned, "Wait, how come everyone else except the priestess got a black eye?"

"Because you chose to be violent instead of being civilized and talk things out." Kikyou told him while he scoffed.

"Talking is boring. Act first then ask questions later." he stated while Abi rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. "Oh, I'm sorry everybody. I forgot to mention the oh so mighty princess of whatever she owns or rules over, Abi." he remarked while adding, "My mistake. She too, doesn't own a black eye." he rolled his eyes as Abi turned over to glower at him with a bitter scar marring her face. "Does that make you feel more noticeable?"

"Keep it up, lighting boy. Keep it up." she snarled as Hiten glared at her.

"So what does the scroll say?" Bankotsu asked, ignoring the two go at it while trying to read over her shoulder. "Whoever wrote the scroll wasn't all that vague on telling what they wanted us to do. All they really mentioned was that, they wanted us to redeem ourselves from our last recent activity before we died. Isn't that right?" Kagura explained while Kikyou nodded.

"Pfft. Redeem myself, my ass." Bankotsu muttered while crossing his arms. "I do not regret murdering one thousand of my enemies. Nope. I'm sorry. Most of them deserved it anyway."

"But don't you think, some didn't deserve it at all?" Kikyou questioned while Bankotsu paused. "Well Naraku needs to die."

Everyone except Hiten agreed, "Who's Naraku?" he asked.

"Well of course him, but we're talking about other people in general..." Kikyou began before Bankotsu shut her opinion down.

"No! They all also deserved to die." he childishly proclaimed.

"Nooo..." Abi drawled while Bankotsu frowned, "Yes they did!"

Kagura opened her mouth to intervene but then decided against it, she shut her mouth and looked at the other direction. "No they didn't!"

"Yes it did!"

"No, they didn't!"

"Yes it did!"

"No, they didn't!"

"Yes it did!"

"Forget it!" Abi snarled while muttering something about needing him for a team, only while Bankotsu stare at her, intimidated.

"Who's Naraku?" Hiten asked while no one listened to him.

"So," Jakotsu drawled while rubbing his temples, throughout their arguement. "What are we going to do about this? How are we going to do this?" he asked.

"Should we also go after Naraku while trying to achieve our so called needed 'redemption'?"

"Who is Naraku?"

"Well, I guess we could. We all want Naraku dead." Kagura told him while he groaned.

"Who's Naraku?!"

"And we'll probably get hints later on the way."

"Who the hell is Naraku!!!" Hiten yelled, demanding for an identity until Jakotsu ignored him.

"But do we have to? What if we didn't see anything wrong with what we did?" Jakotsu asked while Bankotsu withdrew himself from glaring Abi down and agreed with him.

Hiten growled. "FOR PETE'S SAKE, WHO THE FUCK IS NARAKU!?!" he shouted out, getting everyone's attention while Bankotsu rubbed his ears and Abi and Kagura winced.

"Loud much?" Kagura groaned as Hiten snarled.

"Can someone just PLEASE tell me who the fuck this 'Naraku' person is?!" Hiten snapped.

"He's an funky monkey-looking asshole." Bankotsu responded as Kagura snickered.

"He's a manipulative over bearing slob." Kagura added in.

"The pure defintion of an asshole." Jakotsu said.

"A diabolical fiend who finds playing misfortunes on people as a game." Kikyou stated as Abi shrugged in agreement.

Hiten blinked. "So, he killed all of you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well technically, he tricked me but InuYasha kill me... he absorbed me though." Bankotsu began to explain before Abi seconded him.

"He lied to me then killed me and my mother after I did his dirty work."

Jakotsu shrugged, "I just traveled with him..." he pointed to Bankotsu, "but I have to admit he _did_ pull one over us."

Hiten looked over at Kagura and at Kikyou, "What about you two?"

"He punched a hole through my chest." Kagura quickly stated. "I died with a man I loved, looking at me. Not even trying to help me out or save me."

"He lusted after me and killed me in the end, then killed me again afterwards when he didn't want anything to do with me." Kikyou simplified, not ready to tell her life story. If anyone really knew, it was Kagura and she'd leave it like that, feeling comfortable having her know more than the others.

"Wow, he killed you twice?" Bankotsu asked, looking at her.

"You ought to be ashamed. The first time his mistake but shame on you for the second time..." he whispered abit afterwards when he caught Kikyou glaring at him. Slowly he looked away and Kikyou regained her composure.

"So I take it he can play his game very well then" Hiten said as Bankotsu sneered, "No really?"

"Listen up, you pathetic mercenary." Hiten growled.

"Go ahead and talk Thunder dweeb, I can use the sleep!" Bankotsu barked.

"I'm going to give you a piece of my mind!" Hiten held his fist up while Bankotsu smirked and stood up, "Really, I hope you're not too beaten up then!"

"Can we just put an end to this!?" Abi shouted over their voices as everyone looked at her, in stunned silence.

Abi groaned and pinched between her eyes, "Look, obviously, We're going to have to work together to get through this task or whatever this person set up for us. We really need to put an end to this bickering and fighting, if we are ever going to achieve that goal."

"But who said I wanted to work with any of you in the first place?" Hiten asked while Abi scowled. "Does it really matter?"

"Hell yeah." Hiten replied, "How do I know any of you won't kill me in my sleep?"

"I don't need you to be asleep in order to kill you." Bankotsu scoffed, "I can take you right here, right now." he stood up and looked at Hiten smugly.

"Is that so?"

"Boys please." Kikyou called out before snapping to get their attention, which was short lived until Kikyou mentioned something to their interest. "We'll need a leader to start us off..."

"I'll be the leader!" Both boys said in unison before growling and glaring at eachother.

"No I'm going to lead!"

"No you're not!"

"What's your experience?" Hiten questioned.

"I trained and held control over a seven man band! What about you dunder dork!" Bankotsu mocked.

"I ruled a clan!" Hiten said to his defense.

"Yeah with three people in it!" Bankotsu chided in before Hiten lunged at him.

"Oh great!" Abi moaned. "Not this again!" she watched them both fight over for team captain.

"Will you two idiots stop fighting and actually pay attention!" Kagura yelled while Hiten pinned Bankotsu to the ground.

"Only if I'm team captain!" he declared.

"My ass you will be!" Bankotsu grunted before throwing Hiten back and pulled him in a headlock. "I'm the one formidable for this position!"

"No I am!"

"Nuh huh! I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am-" Hiten grunted while Jakotsu stood up and walked out of the room, "-going to get something to eat. See you later, losers."

Kagura's stomach growled while she too stood up and began to leave the room. "I have to... umm, use the bathroom yeah. Gotta go." Kikyou sighed and looked over at Abi who looked at her expectantly. "So what are we going to do with _them_?" she asked as Kikyou looked over at the boys before looking back at Abi.

"I can't and I won't." she simply stated while Abi sighed, "I guess it's fair then. Hmmm, I can probably handle them. I'll meet you in the kitchen in about five minutes." she told Kikyou and with that she left for the kitchen, because she _knew_ how get there unlike Kagura and Jakotsu who already found themselves lost in the labyrinth manor.

As Abi watched her walk off, she heard the two boys argue while throwing punches at eachother. "Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Abi snapped. "I said knock it off! Stop acting like two-year-olds and listen to me. I am the leader and you should give me the respect I deserve!"

At this both Hiten and Bankotsu threw a pillow right in Abi's face. "Okay that's it!" She shouted before grabbing them both by the ear and dragged them out of the room. "Ow! ow! Ow! Ow! ow! Ow!" they both chanted as Abi stormed with them, out in the hall.

"I swear by the end of this day, you _two_ will be _**friends**_one way or another!"

***********************************************************************

**A/N; Ahhh, There's some slight Abi torture right there folks! Oh, I know Kikyou may seem OOC but don't I'll have her fixed up again before, she gets back to being OOC again. From now on my scapegoats are Bankotsu and Hiten!**

Bankotsu;Hey, how come we're the scapegoats?!

Hiten; I thought the wolf was suppose to be.

**Nope, wrong story plot. That story is never to be mentioned until I give the OK. Capice!?**

Hiten; Fine.****

Bankotsu; Hey! *skims through skit* When do I get laid this story?!


	3. Another Reason to Drink

**{BewilderedLoca}**

I don't any of IY characters... especially the one that whines!

Hiten; Cool! *skips through script* I get laid here in this story too! :D

Bankotsu; *gapes* That's not fair! He's get some ass while I don't?! That's not favoritism love!

**Technically, that script is a lie. For I knew you and the ladies would do something like this.  
**  
Kagura; Hmph! *crosses arms*  


Abi; Crappers... *pouts*

Hiten; So this isn't real? 8[

**Nope!**

Bankotsu; *points finger and laughs* HA! :D

Hiten; But you don't get laid either! :O

Bankotsu; Says who? *pauses* Hey author lady! Do I get laid in this story too?! :/

**Uhhh... *runs off with actual script in hand*******

Hiten & Bankotsu; *gasps* GET HER!!! *runs after authoress*

**By the end of this chapter, what will our 'heroes' find to eat? Did Jakotsu and Kagura get lost or did Kikyou find them and led to them to kitchen? Did Kagura really have to use the bathroom? Did Abi successfully got those boys to shut up? Or are they doing it for an act? When will those two grow up? Who gets laid?**

And most of all, When will I be answering these questions?!

**Find out by the end of this reading! **

************************************************************************************

Everyone sat seated in small dining room, eating whatever small portion food they could find in the kitchen. They barely found anything waiting for them in the cabinet. Just a couple of rice balls, fried fish, steamed dumplings and pickled radish for each of them, nothing much to over stuff them but enough to keep the majority of them quiet.... the majority however.

"Hey! There's not even wine in here!" Bankotsu complained, "What the hell?!" he slammed the cabinet shut and turned around, crossing his arms.

"This is a mansion, it's suppose to be crawling with goods!" he whined while Jakotsu burped, already finished with his meal.

"What are you talking about _no wine_?" Jakotsu asked in slight horror before running over to the cabinets. "LIES!!"

Kagura watched the two frantically search for some liquor before noticing Bankotsu's untouched dumplings, '_This is way to easy_' she thought while extending her hand towards the steamed goods. Just before Hiten quickly snatched them for his plate and swiped it from her.

"Hey! I wanted that!" she snapped as Hiten stuck his tongue out. "Too bad!"

"I'll trade you my rice ball for the dumplings." she offered while Hiten thought it over.

"Rice ball or no rice ball..." he muttered as Kagura waited for him to make a decision. "Hmmm..."

"Will you hurry up? The idiot's bound to make his way over here soon." she whispered while Hiten extended his hand out.

"Pay up first."

Kagura handed him, her rice ball and waited for her dumplings. "Now hand it over before he comes back." she muttered while Hiten smirked.

He stuffed two dumplings in his mouth and threw the leftovers on Kagura's plate. Just as Bankotsu and Jakotsu came back with nothing but with broken spirits. Bankotsu slumped down on his dining mat before noticing his food was gone... mainly his dumplings.

"Hey, where my dumplings go!?" He asked, looking around before noticing Kagura's plate was the fullest.

Hiten pointed a finger at her and ratted her out. "She did it!"

"Yeah, well you helped me! You ate most of the dumplings before I could get any!" Kagura defended herself.

"Speaking of which, what was the last time you _got_ any?" Jakotsu said as Kagura tossed him a glare.

"Oh no..." Kikyou covered her face, quietly getting reading to hear the fireworks.

"That's none of your business!"

"Can we please not do _this_ now." Abi groaned as Jakotsu and Kagura simmered down. "How can we get anything accomplished if we keep bickering all of the time?" she stated while Bankotsu pointed at Kagura.

"But she stole my food." he pouted.

"Kagura, give Bankotsu his dumplings back, so that way he could shut up." Abi ordered her as Kagura frowned. She then pointed a finger at Hiten.

"Well tell him to give me, my rice ball back!"

"Kagura, that thing is as good as gone." he chuckled while Abi blinked.

"What's gone?" she asked.

"Kagura's rice ball." Hiten said before adding, "It's mine now."

"Hiten give her, her rice ball back. You couldn't have possible gobbled that thing in one gulp." Abi argued before Hiten let loose a loud belch.

"Ewww..." Jakotsu and Kagura made a disgusted face as Bankotsu snickered.

"Sweet!" he complimented.

Hiten grinned and then patted his stomach. "Well, if Kagura wants her rice ball back, she'll have to wait awhile." he hinted.

"Augh! You disgusting pig! I want a new rice ball!" Kagura shouted before chasing him down around the room. Bankotsu scowled and pulled Kagura from the back of her kimono, causing her to bust her ass on the floor while he neared his face against hers, "And I want my dumplings!" he snapped.

"No one cares about your stupid dumplings!" she snapped back.

"I care about my stupid dumplings!" Bankotsu shouted.

"WELL GET OVER IT!!"

"GIVE ME MY DUMPLINGS BACK!!"

"GIVE ME YOUR RICEBALL THEN!!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"DUMPLINGS!!!"

"RICE BALL!!!"

"DUMPLINGS!!" he shouted while Kagura scowled. She crossed her arms and turned her back against him.

"Are you two done?" Abi stated boredily while Hiten finished the last bits of Kagura's dumplings.

"No!" they both said in unison before Bankotsu stuck his tongue out. Kagura narrowed her eyes and stuck hers out as well.

"I guess not..." Abi sighed before noticing Kikyou standing up and walked away from her. "Hey, where are you going?"

Kikyou ignored her and came back with another scroll. "Wow, you have a knack for finding things, don't you?" Abi asked her while she shrugged.

"It's been laying on the counter for the longest." Kikyou told her while Abi nodded. "I thought they would notice."

"Hey! Look, they're about to kiss!" they heard Hiten call out while Jakotsu shoved Kagura away from Bankotsu.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"We weren't kissing!" Kagura yelled.

"Well your tongues were out." Hiten pointed out. "And your faces were getting close!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Kagura hissed while Hiten snorted.

"Of course not. You two were about to french kiss and you're denying it that I caught you."

"We weren't kissing! Or planning too!" Bankotsu now yelled to her defense as well as his own. "Her face was just getting close to mines, that's all-"

"Why would I want to kiss you?!" Kagura snarled while grabbing him by his collar, "I have better options to choose from!"

"Well, I don't see any of them." Hiten smirked as Kagura glare at him, before things could get carried away, Kikyou stood up and read the note aloud, "... your weapons have been remade and re-modeled. They are found in the room across from the dining room." Kikyou left off at before there was shuffling heard across the hall.

"Hey Kagura move your fat ass out of the way! I can barely fit through!" Jakotsu bristled while Kagura groaned.

"Look who's talking? You don't have a slim ass either, you drag queen!" Kagura snapped before Jakotsu snarled.

"That's it!" he pulled Kagura away from the door and pushed her into another room. "We're gonna settle this once and for all!"

"Yeah, once I get my weapon!" Kagura slipped his grasp and locked the door, leaving Jakotsu inside the room.

"HEY YOU LITTLE HUSSY, COME BACK AND GET ME OUTTA HERE!!" Jakotsu banged on the door before Kagura ran to the other side of the hall.

"As if!" Kagura shouted back before halting in front of the door. "Hey!"

"My Raigekijin!!" Hiten gasped. "Oh my Raigekijin, you still look sexy as before. Oh how I missed you. Did you miss me?" Hiten mumbled to his pike while Bankotsu scoffed.

"Pssh, you hear them, Banryu?" Bankotsu cuddled her pole arm, "We all know you're more irrestible than that the scab of metal. Isn't that right, baby?"

"Oh please, my Raigekijin can bend you blade over and put it to shame!" Hiten snarled, not liking what he heard about his precious 'Raigekijin'.

"Can not! My baby has more shine to it then your scrap of crap metal. HA! Hear that Banryu!?" Bankotsu looked over at Banryu, "I called his blade crap!" he snickered.

"Yeah well, atleast my Raigekijin isn't fat as hell!" Hiten called out.

"Yours looks as if it lost a baby!" Bankotsu sneered.

"No it doesn't!"

"It got knocked up! Look, it noticed it had a miscarriage!"

Hiten looked at him, "That doesn't even make sense..."

Bankotsu frowned, "It doesn't have too! I'm beautiful!" he said as he added, "And so is my baby!!"

"Bullshit!"

"Wanna prove it? I'll get everyone here to vote my Banryu as the sexiest piece of metal and once we win, we'll laugh at you and your disgrace of a weapon!"

"As if, anyone would vote for _that_ fat piece of shit." Hiten snarled as Bankotsu scowled. "Fine!"

"Now, where is she?" Kagura came in the room, in search for her fan and grinned once she found it. She marveled at the design. "It's made of pure obsidian glass!" she gasped as she flicked it opened. "And the design and material is authentic! This is much better than the one Naraku gave me." she said as Bankotsu walked his way over to her and hefted his banryu with one arm.

"So babe, whatta' you think my new stylish blade?" Bankotsu smugly smirked while Kagura ignored him. "Pretty big, huh?"

"Meh." she wavered.

"Ummm, so what do you think, sweet cheeks?" Bankotsu asked again.

"Eh? Oh..." Kagura looked over briefly and shrugged. "It's iffy."

"_Iffy_? What does 'iffy' mean? Doesn't it look sexy?" Bankotsu raised a brow.

"What that crap of metal?," Kagura blinked, "No, Not really."

Bankotsu gaped and Hiten pointed and laughed, "HA! You got turn down by a girl, you loser!"

"Well, I'd like to see you try!" Bankotsu snapped before Hiten grinned, "Gladly."

Whilst, Kagura was observing and watching her new fan move smoothly and demonstrated it's new attacks on some the crates in the room, "I'm so liking this change so far..."

"So angel face, being that Bankotsu's blade brought shame unto your eyes, what are the chances of mines taking you to the stars?" (Corny I know, work with me people!)

"Beat it loser. Your blade is as just as whack as Wonder boy's was." Kagura told him while Hiten twitched. "What was that?" he asked while Kagura sighed.

"Both of your blades are crap. Pathetic. Ugly." she lifted up her fan, "Now this on the other hand, is what I call 'sexy'." she said.

"You call your fan 'sexy'? That wasn't even a candidate!" Bankotsu pointed out.

"And she calls me the _loser_." Hiten whispered.

"Hey, atleast it doesn't look cheap!" Kagura snapped, pointed at Hiten's Raigekijin.

"Well atleast he looks better than the awful make up you have on!" Hiten spat while Kagura's eyes narrowed. "What? Don't like it when the games turned on you?"

"Hiten, I wouldn't go there if I were you…" Bankotsu warned.

"So what. If she can go around and think she's better than everyone, she's got another thing coming!"

"Hiten, I am telling you, you are walking through the middle of a minefield." Bankotsu told him while Hiten ignored him.

"I don't care who she thinks she is! Thinking she can boss me around and tell me what to do!"

"For the Love of God, Hiten stop where you are! If you know what's good for you, you'd listen to me."

"NO!" Hiten snapped while Kagura scowled, "Just because this smut can't get over herself, I think it's time someone took her off her pedestal!"

"Forget the minefield. You just stepped into the mother of all mines!" Bankotsu backed away slowly before Kagura flicked her fan open. It was only then Hiten realized what he walked himself into.

"Now Kagura, I realize now what I said earlier wasn't the smartest of all things I said but c'mon… there's no need to resort to violence now is there?"

"Hiten…" Kagura growled.

"Oh shit." Both boys yelped.

**~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~_~*&^&*~**

Kikyou and Abi both walked out of the dining room, once they saw the hallway cleared up. "It's quiet…" Abi was the first to say something before looking around her surroundings.

"Too quiet…" Kikyou agreed. The hallway was empty and the furniture seems unharmed, "I don't trust it." Abi said before there was a muffled cry.

"HA! I knew nothing could be that silent throughout the entire time!" Abi said aloud before walking towards the door. "Now where was that sound coming from?" Kikyou shrugged until there was another whimper and snarl, "Kagura, If you don't let me out, I swear I WILL MAIM YOU!!"

Abi knocked on random door, "Jakotsu?"

"Yeah! Get me out! That wind whore locked and left me trapped in the closet." He said from the other side.

Both girls snickered, "So Jakotsu, are you still trapped in the closet?" Abi asked, fighting off another snicker.

"Oh sure laugh, you feminist whores!" Jakotsu growled, "Just remember I'll see you later on, once I get out of here!"

"Maybe well should let him go." Kikyou suggested, getting serious before Abi laughed. "Yeah right! This is payback for what he did to me earlier!"

"You harmed Bankotsu!" Jakotsu snapped.

"The idiot was there! How was I suppose to know he'd be there?!" Abi spat.

"Well either way, you shouldn't slam doors anyway!" Jakotsu retorted.

"Oh well. Turns out I'm going to leave you locked up in there! You'll just stay there and rot like all of the people die!" Abi crossed her arms.

"Abi…" Kikyou frowned before Abi sighed. "Be the grown up about this and let him out. You know it's the right thing to do."

"But he deserves to stay in there and rot!" Abi pointed out.

"Listen to her for once, you stupid harpy!" Jakotsu shouted from the other side. "For once she has a point!"

Abi frowned and looked the other way. She stood quiet and angrily thought it over, as much as she would've liked to leave him in there, she knew Bankotsu would've been on her case about him and wondered if he'd be useful later on during the mission. She looked over and found Kikyou staring at her expectantly. After awhile she gave up and unlocked the door causing a panting Jakotsu to jump out of the closet.

"Finally!" Jakotsu panted. "I thought you'd would've forgotten about me!" he calmed himself down and took deep breaths.

"Technically, I would've left you for dead… but _someone_ just had to fog up my judgment." Abi scoffed, glaring at Kikyou for abit before looking the other way.

Jakotsu stared at her and blinked. "Now I wonder where those two idiots ran off to…" Abi wondered aloud before Jakotsu arched a brow, trying to remember something that happened before he got locked up in the closet.

"Oh wait… I forgot. I have to get my revenge back at the wind bitch for locking me up in the closet!" He hissed before stomping off, down the hall. Before Jakotsu could make halfway into the room, the walls were destroyed, blown completely out of proportion, wood and paper were flying everywhere as both Hiten and Bankotsu dashed out of the room, running in a torn raggedy clothes while being equipped with their weapons, that didn't seem to have a lot of use for the moment.

Jakotsu, Kikyou and Abi just stared in shock at how fast the hallway was demolished and amongst the smoke and saw dust unveiled and very rampant Kagura, who soon after began to chase after the boys while getting her fan ready for another attack. "THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE _**SO DEAD**_!!" she snarled. _**"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!"**_

Jakotsu was the first to step out of the devastation and growled before running after Kagura, "HEY WIND SHIT! DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER BETWEEN US!!"

Kikyou and Abi watched Jakotsu chase after Kagura while she hunting Hiten and Bankotsu down, like a cat were to do after a group of mice before supper.

Abi sighed, "I think I hear a bottle of wine calling my name. You can join me if you like Kikyou." She walked back into the dining room.

_**"DIE HITEN DIE!!"**_ Kagura hissed while sending more mild wind blades.

"OW OW OWWWWW!! I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD GET TO YOU!!" Hiten wailed. "MY MISTAKE!!"

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME!? HITEN'S THE ONE THAT CALLED YOU A SNOB!?" Bankotsu yelped, "JAKOTSU WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME!? YEOWCH!!"

"This fight has nothing to do with you any more, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu snapped, "IT JUST GOT MORE PERSONAL!!"

"I figured they make peace by _now_." Kikyou said before there was glass breaking and gusts of wind blowing the furniture around.

"But I guess I would be called a 'liar' then, wouldn't I?" Kikyou said before following Abi into the dining room.

**~* Whoa. I just realize I could squeeze this update out of my ass, lol. But seriously, I think it's time I got to bed. It's like 4 in the morning, man. I'm beat.**

Bankotsu; *walks in with torn clothes and is out of breath* What on earth… is wrong with you… I THOUGHT YOU… LOVE MEEE!!?

Hiten; *comes in with shredded clothes* Yeah! *pants* WHERE'S THE LOVE!? *cough cough*

Kagura; *growls* Who said I was done with you two!?

Hiten; Oh C'mon! My clothes are ripped to shreds! I'm about become a nudist and I don't want that! Especially not with him *points at Jakotsu* around!

**Alright Alright… I'll handle that in the next chapter instead… Wuss .**

Hiten; Thank you. *leaves*

Bankotsu; Oh… you never said who gets laid… so. *grins* Who gets to score?

**Uhhh… *runs off again***

Bankotsu; OH COME ON!! I'M TIRED OF RUNNING!! *weakly chases after Authoress and stops by a lady selling doughnuts* Jelly Doughnuts! OOH I LOVE JELLY DOUGHNUTS!!!

Abi; Y'know, this commentary starting to get boring.

Bankotsu; *walks back* Doughnut?

Abi; Oh yeah… I'm starting to see everything now.

Bankotsu; Would you like a hug?

Abi; Oh God no. *backs away* Stay.

Bankotsu; Abi needs a hug! *hugs Abi tightly*

Abi; ALRIGHT, WHOEVER GAVE BANKOTSU DOUGHNUTS IS ON MY BITCH LIST!!

Kikyou; *sighs* Finally I'm in the commentary… Please. For our and mainly mines and Abi's sanity, beg for a NORMAL CHAPTER WHERE NOTHING GOES WRONG!!

Jakotsu; DON'T LISTEN TO HER KIDDIES! BE DIFFERENT GO FOR THE UN NORM! FIGHT THE POWER! FIGHT IT AND OVER COME IT!!

Kikyou; JUST PLEASE TELL HER TO GIVE US A NORMAL CHAPTER!! ONE WHERE NONE OF US GET HURT PARTICULARY, THE BOYS!!


End file.
